A True Shinobi
by Raiz
Summary: Naruto's fate was chosen by the Council. Sarutobi wishes to change it. How does he change it? Who does he ask to help change it? Can Naruto be saved from becoming a true weapon of Konohagakure?
1. Chapter 1

First off, I wanted to thank GunnerRyuu and Broth3erMenace for telling me that this had no paragraph breaks. I thought it did but it must have been copied and pasted wrong. This is my first story and thank you for at least attempting to read it the first time through. Hopefully it will be easier now. Enjoy and please leave reviews and constructive criticism. Both are greatly appreciated. Oh, and I'm sorry the first chapter is only 2,089 words. It is so short because I want to see how it goes before I try lengthening and going more in depth. Now, on to the story!  
-

The smoke rose from the smoldering ruins of the buildings which had been destroyed the night before. Flames were still burning on some of the buildings but was quickly being extinguished by the heavy rain. It seemed that even the heavens were mourning over the death of the thought-to-be Child of Prophecy, Minato Namikaze. His body was found by Sarutobi, the Sandaime; and Kakashi, one of the former students of Minato. Minato's body was found beside his wife, Kuhsina Uzumaki. They both were laying in crimson puddles with a gaping hole in their chests. Beside the hollow shells of bodies was an alter and crib which held a crying blonde-haired child. This child was none other than Naruto Namikaze, the child of Minato and Kushina. A seal was on his tiny stomach which indicated what had been sealed inside of him. The Kyuubi.

Sarutobi slowed his frantic running, to the spot where Minato had been fighting the Kyuubi, once he saw the pair of dead bodies. Kakashi followed behind and dropped to his knees in disbelief. Kakashi kept shaking his head, trying wake himself from the hell-ish nightmare. Sarutobi stepped forward slowly, his heart and feet getting heavier with each movement towards the lifeless bodies. "Why did it have to come to this?" Sarutobi asked himself quietly.

His teeth gritted againt themselves as he looked the two figures. The rain pelted his drenched clothing as he looked down to the grass. It hurt to see two of his most precious people dead before him. The wailing of Naruto brought Sarutobi to look up at the altar. Hesitantly, he stepped forward and gently picked up the baby boy. Kakashi looked up to see Sarutobi holding the child. "I-is that sensei's ch-child?" Kakashi asked through tears and sobs. The old man nodded his head gravely. This child was the legacy of Minato and Kushina. Naruto's cries abated as his eyes slowly opened to reveal his cerulean irises. Sarutobi smiled faintly at the sight of such an innocent face.

"Kakashi, send for ANBU to come and gather the bodies of the Yondaime and his wife," Sarutobi said in a more firm tone. Even if his heart was broken, Sarutobi had to be strong so everyone else could endure. The Sandaime looked down to the bodies of Minato and Kushina. They were both smiling. Even in death, they were happy. Kakashi looked at the child once more before nodding his head and heading back to the village with utmost speed.

Sarutobi observed the baby once more, "Young Naruto, you will bring change to this world," he said firmly before looking to the dark clouds which floated above them. Everything was going to get better. With passing time, it was bound to...hopefully...

(A week later)  
"You bastards! You can't be serious!" Jaraiya, the Toad Sannin, yelled angrily at the Council members seated in the room. "You are taking away any chance this boy has of a normal life!"

"This thing you call a child is nothing more than a container to the greatest weapon Konohagakure has, and, right now, we need every piece of military asset we can get. We've just been decimated by the Kyuubi, and it is highly likely that word will get to the other villages of our condition," Koharu said calmly. The head clan members in the room stayed quiet for the moment. The head clan members consisted of: Shitoko Nara, Chuzo Akimichi, Tima Inazuka, Inoto Yamanaka, Shoto Aburama, Hiashi Hyuuga, Fugaku Uchiha, and the lesser clan heads. Koharu continued, not allowing Jaraiya to speak, "And once they find out, they will come and attack if we do not show that we are still the strongest village. If we say that we have the Kyuubi under our control than no nation will be brave enough to come against us."

"But the Kyuubi isn't under your control! It is inside a child who has a right to choose his own life, not the one you wish to press upon him!" Jaraiya shouts. Sarutobi listened and watched with a heavy heart. He knew both sides were correct. From a political point of view, if Konohagakure said they had the Kyuubi under control then no nation would oppose them. From a moral point of view, Konohagure would be taking away the humanity of a child who misfortune seemed to mark as its prey. What should he do? A tired sigh escaped his lips as he prepared to speak.

Before a word could exit his mouth, Fugaku spoke up. "This child would be an exceptional Shinobi if trained properly. Because he is an Uzumaki he will have an incredibel chakra pool, and the reserves from the Kyuubi would do nothing but increase them exponentially. The kid would have an almost infinite amount of chakra."

Shitoko then thought it was to speak, his voice coming out with tired tone, "That may be true, but if he only taught war then he will not be able to function properly. No one can handle the emotional impact which would happen if he was only bred for fighting."

"That may be true, " Hiashi spoke in a aristocratic way, "But that would only be true if was allowed to have emotions. If he is trained from a certain age, then he will not know what it is like to encounter anything other than war, fighting, and death."

Tima smashed her fist on the circular table they all sat at and growled angrily, "No, that isn't right! A child is suppose to be able to have fun and actually be nurtured! It is what forms him into a true Shinobi!"

Inoto nodded his head, "A child has emotions and a free will and mind which, while able to be bent, cannot be broken and shattered."

Shoto stayed silent through this all.

Chuzo sided with Tima and Inoto, "A kid can't be molded into a perfect weapon. It isn't humane!"

The clan members and Council members began to bicker amongst themselves. Fugaku, Hiashi, and the Council members going against the heads of the Nara, Inazuka, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clans.

"Enough!" Sarutobi yelled above the arguing of the others. "It has been decided! From this moment forward, Naruto Namikaze will be trained in every art of the Shinobi! Also, he shall go by Naruto Uzumaki because of the enemies of the Yondaime that would come after Naruto should they learn he is alive!"

Jaraiya's eyes widened in shock. His former sensei, the most benevolent man he knew was condemning this baby to a life of pain! This was Minato's legacy! Jaraiya vanished and appeared behind Sarutobi and grabbed the old man by the back of the neck before pulling him out of his seat. The Sannin then pressed his former sensei against the wall with crushing power, spider cracks forming along the wall from the impact. "How dare you!"

Sarutobi knew this was coming but hadn't suspected the actions taken. He motioned for the advancing ANBU to stay back. The old man didn't want to bury any ANBU today. "Jaraiya listen, Naruto will be safer in the village then anywhere else."

"Like hell! Giving him a life of war isn't safer. He might as well be dead!" Jaraiya angrily says and cocks his right fist back to punch the old man. Sarutobi allows the fist to head at him before raising his right arm and catching the fast, causing more cracks to form in the wall from the force.

"At least when he's here, I can watch him, " Sarutobi says with an understanding tone. He could understand where his white-haired student coming from. He didn't wish for this either but it would be better than death. Death was the absolute last option. Perhaps the Council would allow Naruto to be free once everything had calmed down.

Danzo watched from his seat quietly. The events unfolding before him were presenting him with many options. Maybe he could get the young Uzumaki in his ranks of ROOT once he turned the age of four or five. It would bolster his strength greatly and allow him to train Naruto in the way he saw fit. Danzo would make him the perfect kiling machine. A true Shinobi of Konohagakure.

Jaraiya gritted his teeth and glared at his former sensei with pure hate. Dropping the old man to the ground, he turned on his heel and began walking out of the room. Jaraiya stopped at the door and spoke without even turning around in a tone that was easy to identify that he was restraining his anger. "If he hurt, I will kill you Sarutobi," he stated and walked out of the room.

A pang of sadness shot into Sarutobi's heart at hearing this. Having his student hate him to such a degree was very bad, but necessary. He would carry this burden as long as Naruto was not killed. Jaraiya would forgive him one day hopefully. He got up and dusted off his Hokage robes before sitting down once more in his seat.

The Council then made it official that Naruto would begin training to become the weapon Konohagakure needed once he could walk. Sarutobi used his Hokage seal to signify that it was now official. His soul was shattered as well as his heart. Minato's legacy would become the a machine to do the Council's bidding...

(A few days later)  
Villagers clad in black were all in lines. They heads were down as the clouds above covered the sun and sky. Today was the funeral and burial of Kushina and Minato Namikaze. Kakashi and the other young Shinobi and Kunoichi were close to the front of the precession as they waited for Sarutobi to appear and speak. Jaraiya and the clan heads were in the front. Everyone donned their black clothing. Jaraiya and many others had tears flowing down their cheeks as they remembered the bright Yondaime.

Sarutobi walked out onto the terrace of the Hokage's building. The citizens and Shinobi were underneath, on the streets below. He wished he could be down with the others and be one of the people crying, but he couldn't. He was the Sandaime. The strongest Shinobi alive. Right now was the most important time for act as if he were strong. But, in reality, he was breaking further on the inside. Using chakra, his voice boomed so everyone of the people could hear him properly:

"Civillians and Shinobi alike, we gather here today to remember a great man and woman. Minato and Kushina Namikaze will forever be remembered. Minato, the Yondaime, was one of the most kind and brightest individuals that we were graced to have among our ranks. Kushina Uzumaki, the most feisty and kind-hearted person, will forever be remembered. Both of these beings were special to us all, in one way or another. It breaks my heart to inform you all that they were killed. Do not be saddened, but encouraged by their deaths. They fought for what they believed in! They fought to keep us safe! They fought for you, me, and everyone in this land! They sacrificed themselves so that we could live on and prosper! Do not let their deaths be in vain, but carry on their Will of Fire and let it shine brightly in you all! Remember them and never forget what they did! " he yelled out with compassion.

The people looked up at him. Hope was returning to them all. Their Wills were strengthening and fortifying itself inside eveyone. Jaraiya looked up to his former sensei. What Sarutobi had said was correct. Jaraiya looked around and saw faith returning into the eyes of the villagers. He smiled faintly and began to walk away. He didn't need to be here any longer. Sarutobi would keep everything under control.

Sarutobi heard the cheers go up through the crowd. He smiled faintly. The rest of the words were not to be said but understood through their actions. Turning around, Sarutobi walked back inside the Hokage office. Now, all he had to do was think of a way to save Naruto from the future in which was to be forced upon him...

-  
Well, there's the first chapter of my first story. Please tell me how it is! Pairings are undecided. The actual story is kinda undecided too...hehe, but please review, like, and comment. Thanks and catacha later!


	2. Chapter 2

Sarutobi was sitting in his seat inside the Hokage's office. Ever since the death of Minato, he had taken the title of Sandaime once more as well as all the work. It was all hard and troublesome. On top of all the paperwork and financial stability that dealt with the rebuilding of Konohagakure, there was still the matter of young Naruto. It had been one month since Jaraiya left, and Naruto had been taken under the care of the village. ANBU were on constant guard around the young baby. Only a few nurses were allowed to get near him to feed, change, and care for him if needed. They were already feeding him specific foods that Fugaku Uchiha had suggested, saying that they would help increase his rate of growth and development. Sarutobi tried to see the child as much as possible.

The old Hokage gritted his teeth and the grip on his pen increased exceedingly. This was not fair to Naruto. He had to think of a way to get the babe out of the village. If he didn't, the boy's soul would cease to exist and a hollow shell of a human would be left to do whatever the Council wished him to. If only he knew of a way to save the kid. Thoiughts began to seep into the old man's mind as he thought.

'I could take him myself and get him to the borders before the Council could do anything? No, that would never work. They would get Inazuka to hunt me down, and I would never kill a fellow village member. Hmm, this really is hard to think of. It is near impossible without conflict,' he thought to himself.

Further thoughts were vanquished when he sensed a chakra signature enter the room. "Kakashi, couldn't you use the door for once?" he asks the young copy ninja. Kakashi was still an ANBU but had just entered back in from leave because of emotional stress. The tennager was truly an exceptional Shinobi.

Kakashi shrugged, "You know me, Hokage-sama, I'm not much for doors," he stated with an eye smile as he stepped in front of the desk in which the Sandaime sat. "I've returned from the mission and am here to give you my report."

"How is it in Kiri?" Sarutobi asked as he lit his pipe and inhaled the tobacco.

"Well, the Mizukage is acting differently than previous reports. Yagura is beginning to capture bloodline members for an unknown reason. Martial law has also been put in effect. Something big is about to happen there. The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist are being mobilized, and Yagura has been releasing more and more of the Sanbi's chakra as time passses on," Kakashi reported in a monotone voice.

Sarutobi thought for a moment. If someone were to hide somewhere, then Kiri would be perfect. The conflict in the land and the mist would constantly hide anyone, should they need it. The Sandaime's eyes widened, "That's it!"

Kakashi looked puzzled for a moment, "Hokaga-sama? Is something the problem?"

Sarutobi regained his composure and made a hand sign. Seals activated all around the room. "These silence seal swill allow us to speak freely. Kakashi, do you wish for Naruto to have to go through what the Council is going to make him go through?"

Kakashi shook his head no. "Of course not. It isn't right to do that to a child or even a jinchuuriki. Why, what does this have to do with what I sai-..." The young white haired teen trailed off, thinking of what the old man may have thought. Kakashi narrowed his eyes after a moment and looked at Sarutobi sternly, "You can't! The Council would have you executed if you did what I believe you are thinking!"

"Why can't I? No one would think to look for him there," he replied calmly to the teen's shocked state.

"The Council has ANBU protecting him at all times, and the ANBU are all high-ranking ANBU. Some are even above me. They'd never allow you to take the child."

"That may be true, but who said I would take the child?" Sarutobi smirked. Just because his body was getting old didn't mean that his mind was as well.

Kakashi tightened his jaw. The Sandaime was thinnking of something that was almost impossible. The key word was 'almost'. His shoulders slumped as he closed his eyes and spoke in a tired voice to his Hokage, "What do you ask of me, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi smirked. They began discussing the actions that would be taken accordingly.

(ANBU living quarters in the village of Konohakagure)

Itachi stood in his ANBU quarters, going over his inventory. He had used a large amount of his kunai and shuriken on his last mission. His wrist protectors were also partially bent inward. The sword he had blocked had bent it awkwardly. He would need to take it to a special smith to get it fixed. A weary sigh escaped his tired features. The Sharingan wielder had been on missions repeatedly, it was beginning to take a toll on him physically and mentally. The mental strain upon using the Sharingan so much was taking a toll as well. It was true that he had awakened it at only eight but mastering it was a different story, sadly.

Silent clanks of metal were heard as he took off the gauntlents, kunai and shuriken holsters, and his tanto. His flak jacket was removed to reveal his netted shirt. His obsidian eyes moved around the dimly lit room of his family. A faint smile descended upon his features as he saw his baby brother, Sasuke. Sasuke had been born a week ago, and the picture was created the day after. Itachi wasn't able to be there because of his duties to the village. The village asked so much of a man who was gifted with quick reflexes, special eyes, and a quick wrist.

ANBU, the best of the best, were known for one thing. Their unusual skills in the arts of killing and strategy. The normal age for someone to become an ANBU was around 26. Itachi had become an ANBU at only 13. Itachi Uchiha, the "Uchiha Prodigy", was among the most skilled in every form of combat. Now, he was at the age of 17. He had already had enough of this murder and death. They haunted him in his sleep.

In his dreams, the men who had fallen by him always stood and looked at him. Their gazes were not of anger or malice towards him. They were the eyes which held nothing but pity. Pity because they could be free from this wretched world, and he must suffer the hell which was known as life. Their opens arms invited him to come to them and to rest eternally. Something always stopped him. The Uchiha attempted to go to them, but he always woke before he could reach them. Sometimes, he would reach and be inches from touching one of the man or woman's fingers before they faded and he woke.

Deciding it best to stop thinking of such things, he averted his attention back to his disfigured gear. Grabbing the items that needed repaired, getting some Ryo from his cache, and donning on a black hoari; he left to make his way to the best Shinobi smith in the village.

(In the village of Amegakure)

"Ohhhh, Tobi has some good news for Pein-sama!" said an excited man in a black robe which had crimson clouds in various places. The warped-looking mask which he wore was a bright orange with only one eye opening which showed a two-tomoed sharingan. A plant figure, half black and half white with green vines around the upper body, rose from the ground with an interested look on his face.

"What is it that you have for us, Tobi?" it asked. It's voice seemed to be two mixed in one. A deeper and lighter voice merged together as its yellow eyes looked at the man in the mask, known as Tobi.

"Kyuubi was sealed! First, it attacked Konohagakure with big booms and destruction. Then it went bye-bye and appeared in large forest with the yellow haired hokage! Then, out of nowhere, it just went poof and disappeared! Will you tell Pein-sama for meeee, pleeaasseee Zetsu-san?" Tobi stated with hand motions and gestures to show the explosions.

Zetsu listened keenly and smirked. 'So the Yondaime was able to seal the Kyuubi? Insteresting, but who did he seal the beast inside?' he thought to himself before smiling to Tobi. "Yes, Tobi, I will tell Pein-sama for you. Now, go and tell the other members that a meeting is to be happening very soon."

Tobi nodded and seemed to be sucked into a vacuum of space. His playful demeanor faded as a sinister smile came upon his face. His mask hid it but it was there. 'Everything is coming to plan. Little Naruto will be mine soon.'

(With Zetsu)

Zetsu moved effortlessly up the spiraling staircase. He never understood why Pein had made his base of operations on top of the largest tower in Amegakure. Finally, he reached the large iron doors to the most infamous ninja, Pein. Pein was said to be on of the most powerful ninja alive and possible ever. His Rinnegan was said to be able to see all and control all. Zetsu often pondered if that was true.

The doors opened and a woman with short, dark blue hair with an origami flower in it walked forward from a curtain that was pulled so it hid whatever was behind it. "What do you want, Zetsu?" she asked in her monotone voice. It was rare to ever see any emotion from this woman. She also wore one of the black robes with red clouds.

"Ah, Konan-chan, I have some splendid news for Pein-sama," he said with a smile. This woman was one of the people he was most loyal to. This woman and Pein himself were his two most trusted people. That is why he served them without question and did what they asked.

"Very well, you can go see him. Remember, do not call him by his real name. Only I may call him that," she warned. She was about to say something else but a fit of coughing form behind the curtain cut her off.

Konan turned quickly and walked over to the curtain and pulled it back to reveal the legendary ninja, Pein. Pein was not what people would expect. His vermilion hair was faded, his muscles were all but gone, and his bones were visible through his thin skin. His lower body was not able to be seen because of a metal machine and his hands were being pulled out of two metal cylinders that were also connected to the machine. Tubes were coming from his back that were doing various things for him. He was a fragile and weak man, but his doujutsu was what made him so powerful. The Rinnegan.

Pein's eyes slowly opened from his coughing to reveal light purple eyes with dark purple ripples seeming to come from the pupil. This was the Rinnegan. The first doujutsu. The strongest doujutsu. The eyes of the legendary Ridoku Sennin. "Konan," he said faintly, his voice hoarse from the coughing.

"Yes, Nagato, I am here," she placed a hand on his skeleton-like hand. Pein was the strongest ninja but Nagato was the true Pein. He was able to control the bodies of Pein with his Rinnegan. She looked at him worriedly. His state was decreasing with each passing day. It broke her heart to see this. Konan believed with all her heart that this man was the answer to this world's suffering.

"What...is this news...that Zetsu has brought," Nagato asks through panted breaths. He looked towards the direction where Zetsu was.

Zetsu took this as his cue and moved forward to be in front of Nagato. "Pein-sama, I have some very interesting news. It seems as though the Kyuubi has attacked Konohagakure. The Yondaime perished while sealing the demon inside of its host. As of the moment, I do not who the host is."

"Very well, go and find out who the jinchuuriki of the beast is," Nagato stated. Zetsu nodded and disappeared into the floor. Konan looked at Nagato, "What are you thinking?"

"I believe that the jinchuuriki is a child. An adult or teenager could not handle the reconstruction of his or her chakra coils by a biiju once it enters the person's system. A child could because the chakra coils would form alongside the biiju."

Konan nodded. If it was a child, then they would be keeping the kid under the best protection possible. Zetsu was the best option to do the infiltration becuase he could shift into anyone if he got a minute amount of their chakra. He could also hide inside the walls or surrounding if necessary. "Very well. I'm going to get you some food. You need to eat, Nagato."

Nagato didn't answer but watched Konan walk away. She had stayed by him for so long. If only he could return the favor. He would find a way, he promised himself. For now, he would command Pein to begin moving to Iwagakure. The meeting would begin soon about what actions to take to ensure the retrieval of the Kyuubi's host. It was time for his plan to be set into motion...

These is the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know the chapters are kinda short. I don't have much time because of exams lately. Sorry, but review and follow. I promise to make the chaps longer! Catcha later


	3. Chapter 3

I had added alot more to the story, but it didn't save it. I will add the part onto this chapter. Now, first off, I wanted to say thanks for the reviews! It means alot that I am getting some interest and views. Second, every villain will get their chance at Naruto, but it is a mystery on who will get him. Third, I will take any criticism that is offered . I am hoping to increase my description and length of chapters. Last, I am setting up a poll on who Naruto will be paired with. Please leave a review saying who you would like to him paired with. Thank you and enjoy the new chapter!

P.S.: To the Guest who stated the review that the names weren't accurate. The inaccuracy of Jiraiya's name was true, but the others were accurate. I created those people to be the clan heads before Choza, Inoichi, Shikaku, and Tsume. That generation will become can heads during Naruto's lifetime. Thank you for the information about the misspelling of Jiraiya's name though.

Two obsidian eyes scanned over the dimly lit room, his pure black bangs hanging down the side of his face. A small cot, a weapon bench, and a bedstand with a half-melted candlestick stood by the bed. At the moment, the great Sharingan Prodigy, Itachi Uchiha, stood in front of his weapon bench.

His armor had been severely damaged. His wrist protectors were dented inward from a heavy attack that he had blocked by an enemy's shuriken. The weapon holsters on his wrent attire were also obliterated. The Hokage had sent him to retrieve some important scrolls that was said to aid Konohagakure in attempts to bolster its defenses.

Metal clanks were heard as he discarded his ANBU attire to reveal his Shinobi pants and netted shirt. The necklace he wore was always on his neck. Not once had he been seen without it since it was given to him as a gift from his father when Itachi had graduated from the Shinobi academy.

A sigh escaped his lips. He needed to get his Shinobi gear fixed and re-stocked at the smith. A donned a dark blue hoari that he closed before grabbing a bag of Ryo from his safe which he kept locked with seals. The seals glowed a faint white as they were released by the Sharingan wielder. Once closed again, he placed a minute amount of chakra into the seals and they seemed to sizzle onto the cold, obsidian metal of the safe before fading. They were now reactivated. Itachi grabbed the damaged equipment and sealed it into a scroll before placing the scroll inside of his side pocket on his right thigh.

Walking out of the dimmed room, he made his way down the hallway of the ANBU quarters for the Shinobi without another home. Itachi could have an actual apartment or estate, but why should he? He was constantly on missions or seeing his family becuase his father had requested him too. His life was always dictated, it always had been. From birth to when his father, Fugaku, made him begin to train in the arts of the Shinobi, all the way to now when he was commanded by the Hokage to do any assignments.

The ANBU whispered rumors about the Uchiha. "That's Itachi Uchiha, right? I heard he awakened the Sharingan at only eight years old," "It says that he is a candidate to be ANBU captain, but he's only seventeen!". These were rumors, but true ones. He had awakened the Sharingan at only eight years old. He was a candidate for his own ANBU squad. He was a true prodigy from the start. Over the years, the titles and comments of praise he got no longer affected him. Itachi couldn't silence them. The only two things he cared for was his village, and his little brother, Sasuke.

The Uchiha Prodigy opened the door of the quarters and shunshined to the village entrance. The ANBU quarters was hidden in the western part of the great village that surrounded the village. The sun was high in the clouldess sky as he passed the two Chuunin who always guarded the entrance, and as usual they were asleep. His feet carried him through the bustling town. Repairs were being made becuase of the recent attack of the Kyuubi. Some even speculated that someone possessing the Sharingan controlled it, but there had been no rogue Uchihas for a long time now. Also, no one in recorded history since Madara Uchiha had a Sharingan powerful enough to control the most powerful of the Bijuu.

Once his ramblings inside of his head subsided, Itachi realized that he was standing in front of the renowned smith in the village, Oritaku. Oritaku was a fair skinned man. His face was wrinkled with chocolate brown eyes, a receding white hairline, and a kind smile. No one knew how old the man truly was. Some people says he grew up with the Elder Council members. His physique was that of a middle-aged man though. His blacksmith's clothing consisted of a nylon, white shirt covered by a black apron and black pants which were slightly baggy so to keep in the cool air or warm air. Oritaku had and is still being known as the greatest smith in the village. Every ANBU member and Shinobi came here to get their gear fixed or buy new gear if needed.

Itachi slipped into the front of the single story building and took in the scene once more. It always made him feel at home. Shuriken, kunai, tantos, kitanas, and various weapons that some had not even known the name of. A particularly beautiful weapon caught his sight. It was a kitana with no guard. It looked as if it were a tanto except much longer. The length was a meter or so and the width of the blad was a quarter inch with black and silver metal fused together. This was chakra metal and very rare as well as expensive. The hilt itself was a vermilion red with black cloth wrapping itself around the vermilion and hanging down slightly from the end of the hilt. This was a truly exquisite weapon, and he would be sure buy it later when he came back.

Moving further into the store, the young Uchiha found the kunai and shuriken he had been looking for. Once gather, he walked up to the counter where the old man, Oritaku, was sitting. "Greetins, Oritaku-san," Itachi said calmly and bowed his head slightly.

"Ah, Itachi, it is so nice to see you! How did your last mission go?" the old man asked with genuine curiosity. Itachi had always come here for his weaponry and as such, the old man took a liking to the quiet and reserved boy.

"There were...complications, which is precisely why I am wishing to buy these weapons," Itachi laid out the weapons before him.

Oritaku rang up the items and smiled, "That'll be fifteen thousand ryo,"

"Oritaku-san, the kunai themselves were thirteen thousand, and the shuriken were eight thousand. You must have added them together wrong," Itachi corrected the man.

The man's wrinkled smile seemed to turn into a smirk, "I can still add, kid. I'm giving ya a discount because you've always come here."

Itachi was surprised. A slight pause followed the statement of Oritaku before Itachi grabbed the weapons and bowed, "Thank you, Oritaku-san."

The aged man simply waved his hand at the Uchiha, "Yeah, yeah, now get outta here before I change my mind!" The old man stated jokefully.

Itachi smiled a soft smile and nodded before walking out of the business. As he stepped out into the cool night of Konohagakure, an ANBU appeared in front of him. Itachi wasn't alarmed. He had felt the chakra signature as the Shinobi approached. "Itachi-san, Hokage-sama requests your presence immediately," and the ANBU poofed away.

The famed prodigy simply sighed. The Hokage wanted him yet again, for some mission no doubt. Languidly, he looked to the sky and faded into a flock of crows to go and see his Hokage.

Sarutobi was sitting in his chair, puffing smoke from his pipe. A crease on his brows clearly showed the contemplation that he was currently undergoing. Itachi seemed to body flicker into the room suddenly. "Ah, Itachi, I'm glad you could arrive at such a short notice."

"Hokage-sama, of course. What is it you need? Ask of me anything," Itachi stated with a low bow.

The Hokage smiled. This kid was unlike the others of the Uchiha clan in so many ways. He was humble, loyal to the village, and caring. Nothing came before the village for Itachi. Sarutobi admired this so much, and he was glad to know this because what he was about to ask would be forged into history.

"Itachi, you love this village and its citizens? Even the youngest babe to the oldest man, correct?" The aged Hokage asked with the raise of his right eyebrow. Another puff of his pipe showed that he had inhaled again.

"Yes sir. The village comes before all else. The citizens of the village carry the Will of Fire to continue on and Shinobi and ANBU alike are the shields which are to buffet any opposition from letting them carry on," Itachi stated without hesitation, as if it had been rehearsed a million times.

Sarutobi continued to smile at the young ANBU. "What I am about to ask of you is completely your choice to accept or not. Is that understood?"

Itachi nodded. He was slightly confused to be honest. No emotion was portrayed on his face though. A mission that was completely non-obligatory? It was very rare.

"I have a package which needs to be carried to Kirigakure to the leader of the Bloodline Rebellion, Mei Terumi. It is of the utmost importance that it gets there without interference, but there is a catch sadly."

"Sir, what is the problem?"

"The Council will not allow this...package to be let go easily. In fact, they will send people after you to retrieve the thing and bring it back to Konohagakure."

"May I ask what the package is that is so valuable to the Council?" The Uchiha Prodigy was even more curious as ever. If the Council wanted to keep it inside the city, then why would the Hokage want it taken away?

"Just know that it is to be cared for very gently and no one is to handle it except for yourself and the one assigned with you on this mission, that is if you choose to accept it."

"Hokage-sama, is it to the betterment of this village to take this parcel away from here?"

Another puff of smoke raised from the pipe, "Yes, Itachi...it is." When Sarutobi said this, a lead block seemed to crush his heart. Sorrow was permeating through his heart, but it was for the best. He would rather 'him' be away from Konohagakure than be trained relentlessly in the ways of ANBU from childhood.

"Then I accept your assignment. Who will be partner?" The young ANBU then felt a familiar chakra signature.

A white-haired man, no older than mid-twenties, leaped outside and onto the window sill. "That, Itachi, would be me. Sorry I'm late Hokage-sama," he apologized and chuckled dryly.

"It is perfectly fine Kakashi, I was just about to finish telling Itachi about the assignment," Sarutobi stated with a warm smile towards the one-eyed ninja. Few ever knew what was on the side of the mask which Kakashi wore.

Itachi then spoke up, "Kakashi-sensei, it is nice to know that I shall be working under you once more." The Uchiha bowed to his former ANBU captain.

When Itachi had first entered into the ANBU from leaving ROOT, Kakashi had been his sensei and friend. The fact that Kakashi was a skilled Sharingan user also helped in the development of Itachi. Kakashi helped train Itachi in the arts of further using his Sharingan and shurikenjutsu. The genjutsu prowess of Itachi was sharpened and became inredibly powerful under the tutelage of Kakashi as well. Kakashi was a great help to Itachi and Itachi was glad to have him with him once more.

"Well, this job is pretty important so I wouldn't be the one to miss it," Kakashi gave a signature eye smile.

"Now then, let us go over the plans which will be taken to obtain the babe," Sarutobi stated, not realizing he gave away what the 'package' was.

"Hokage-sama, you said we would be transporting a package and not a child," Itachi asked with the slightest hint of confusion in his voice.

"Ah, yes, well since I slipped up I'll tell you. It is a child, only a few weeks old," Sarutobi stated with another puff of smoke rising from the open parts of his mouth.

"Who is this child?" Itachi asked. Possible children began to filter through his mind. His thought became that of an ANBU and viable options began to form. Could it be Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother? No, it woudln't be him. Others were also in his mind such as the heirs to various clans. The Nara boy who had just been born, Shikamaru. The Yamanaka heiress, Ino. The Akimichi child, Chouji. The Aburame clan heir, Shino. The others listed into his mind in a categorized manner but all were cast away.

"The child is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, child of the Yondaime..." Sarutobi trailed off.

Itachi's eyes visibly widened. He had not known that the child had been born before Kushina was killed by the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi had disappeared though, probably through sealing though. It would have been impossible for Kushina to have the Kyuubi re-sealed into her before her death and Minato's body would be too weak because only an Uzumaki had a strong enough body to sustain the chakra and stress. This only meant that the great beast had been sealed in..."Impossible..."

"Yes, the child was born before the Kyuubi was able to kill the Yondaime and Kushina. The child is also thought of a very valuable weapon of Konohagakure because he is the jin-"

"Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi himself. There is no other possible form that would explain for the sudden disappearance of the beast," Itachi said in a logical tone. It made sense that Naruto would be the jinchuuriki. The coils would develop and be able to handle the Kyuubi's chakra fairly easily if the coils were still in forming.

"The Council believes that the babe would become a great asset because of the large chakra pools of an Uzumaki, and coupled with a biju, it would be near infinite," Kakashi stated as he leaned against the wall. A serious tone was clear in his voice as he stated this.

Kakashi hated the Council. They wanted to turn his Sensei's legacy into nothing more than a weapon and machine to do whatever they pleased. In no way would he allow it. This is what they were speaking of, and both believed Itachi would be the best option.

"I now understand the severity of getting the child out of the village. They would raise him to be a born killer. The son of the Yondaime would be nothing more than a hollow body with which the Council could do what they wished. It is unjust that they would do what they plan to do to someone so young, even if he is a jinchuuriki," Itachi stated emotionlessly. "I, once more, accept the mission and its specified parameters."

Sarutobi smiled before steeling his features once more. "Itachi, you may be exiled from the village because of this. The child will be hunted as will you and Kakashi."

"I understand, Hokage-sama. I will not allow them to touch the child if you do not wish them to," The Uchiha said sternly.

Kakashi was glad Itachi was willing. He was surprised Itachi would. Afterall, he was gaining nothing from this. This led to curiousity of Kakashi's part, but he decided to keep quiet until later.

Itachi was thinking in a different mind. If they were willing to do this to the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, then they would need someone to control the beast should it ever become out of control. Only a Uchiha can control it because every Senju was now dead except for Tsunade, but she could not use Mokuton. They would begin training every Uchiha to attain the power necessary, but only one power would be able to do this. The Mangekyo Sharingan was required and the only way to acquire that was by killing your best friend or seeing him die.

If they began training Uchiha, then only the strongest would survive. Sasuke would be vigorously trained, perhaps even moreso than he himself had been when he was growing up. Itachi would not allow his younger brother to go through what he did when he a child!

"What must I do, Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked with a new resolution in his voice.

"First, we must get Naruto away from the ANBU," Sarutobi leaned forward and took out his pipe.

Kakashi took this as his que and stepped forward before taking out a scroll and unrolling it and summoning its contents with a minute amount of chakra.

An outline of the ROOT base poofed into existence. "Here, is the ROOT headquarters. This is Danzo's private organization of unique Shinobi, and he does not know that Hokage-sama has any knowledge of this," Kakashi pointed out. This was a map of the ROOT fortress before Kakashi defected three years ago. Lines and squares seemed to show the routes and infrastructure of the base easily for Itachi to follow as Kakashi pointed certain areas out and how to get to them.

Kakashi began pointing to a small circle, "This is where we will enter. It a sewer entrance which is located within the city. From there we will begin infiltrating the base..." Kakashi began to point down lines and boxes which would represent rooms and corridors. Itachi watched it and memorized every area and route that would possibly get him to Naruto as without as much conflict as possible. The ROOT Shinobi were enemies, but still loyal members of Konohagakure.

The night sky outside was quickly become obscured by clouds of complete and utter darkness, and an eerie fog seemed to be permeating through the entrance of the village. The villagers outside quickly moved indoors as the loud claps of thunder rang throughout the air. The fog seemed to stick to every material it came in contact with, and the two guards at the gate were asleep as usual. The temperature seemed to drop rapidly. Something was happenig.

Inside the Hokage building, the three elite Shinobi were created plans still. The plans were being laid out to execute an action which would re-shape the Shinobi world...but seemed to move through the village which would put a halt to this immediately...

And that's a wrap. I am attempting to write longer chapters. I am sorry if the emotion and speed of development isn't good. I'd gladly accept any help because I feel as if I am lacking. Leave a review and I will take any criticism. Thank you! I'll be back in a few days.


End file.
